WHY?
by Crimson Fire234
Summary: 6 years after he was banished from Konoha wars broke out and the Leaf was desperate because of the advancing forces. Now they call on the one they once abandoned in need of help, but the question is will he help them?


Disclaimer- I do not own anything Masashi Kishimoto does.

Prologue

Kakashi was coming back to the village caring a half conscious Sasuke on his back after the whole valley of the end event where he found him after his fight with Naruto.

Flashback

"Hn dobe I guess you win." said Sasuke falling to the ground

"Sasuke…" said Naruto after fainting on the ground.

With Kakashi

Are we almost there Pakun

Yeah we should be there right about now.

Both Pakun and Kakashi jumped into the clearing and saw both Naruto and Sasuke unconscious on the ground. Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and picked him up and put him on his back and looked at Naruto.

"I can't carry them both I've wasted to much energy coming here but I have to take Sasuke since that was the objective of the mission" he said with an emotionless face.

So without even looking back he shoved off with Sasuke in hand and Pakun on heels he left unconscious Naruto and headed back to Konoha.

Back in Konoha

Sakura was standing at the gate waiting for Sasuke to return then she finally saw two figures approaching the gate.

Sasuke!... said Sakura

He's hurt so we need to get him to the hospital now. Said Kakashi

Who did this to him said sakura looking at Kakashi

"It was Naruto…"

THAT ASSHOLE HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO SASUKE? ALL I DID WAS ASK HIM TO BRING HIM BACK NOT BEAT HIM HALF TO THAT DEMON. WHERE IS HE I'LL KILL HIM.

I let him at the Valley of the End after his fight with Sasuke because I didn't have the energy to bring him back.

GOOD! Said sakura

They rushed sasuke to the hospital

Sasuke …Sasuke's waking up! Yelled sakura

"Huh where am I" said sasuke in a confused

You're in the hospital in Konoha said sakura

What happed … wait weres the dobe?

That demon was left were we found him

Demon what do you mean asked sasuke

Look at what he did to you sasuke how can he not be a demon said sakura angrily

I did the same thing to him and he has just as many injuries if not more!

That demon must have messed with your head

What are you talking about he is like a brother to me

What are yo-

Yo said kakashi entering through the window seal

"It seems that you are better now do you want to start back up on training?

Wait but what about-

I take that as a yes so let's go

Before Sasuke knew it he was whisked out the window and on the training grounds

Before we start this why did you leave Naruto!

Well I guess I'll tell you the real reason

Meanwhile

"I've got to get back to the village" said an unknown voice ( I bet you know who )

Huh there' Kakashi sensei, Sakura and…what! Sasuke!

Naruto got a bit closer and heard

I'm kinda glad that he is not here I actually hope his wounds killed him since he was too much of an idiot to actually learn making him useless except the fact that he is a demon said Kakashi

YEAH THAT DEMON DESERVES TO DIE!

Wha-What? Said Naruto surprised that his team mates would say such things

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! Yelled Sasuke

For a moment they just looked at him and then shrugged it off

"Alright let's get to train- started Kakashi

"Is that what you guys think should have happened to me said a melancholy voice from out in the bushes."

Naruto! yelled sasuke

Naruto walked out of the bush covered area and into the opening

YOU…YOU GONNA DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE-KUN! Yelled sakura pulling a kunai

But instead of moving Naruto just stood there and took the strike.

Naruto! sasuke yelled out of worry

When sakura pulled away Naruto had a huge gash on his shoulder from the kunai and it also ripped open his jacket showing the huge hole in his chest bleeding profusely and a huge burn mark in his rib area along with various other injuries.

Oh my… was all Sasuke could say before naruto just started walking away

GOOD RIDANCE DEMON! Yelled Sakura and Kakashi just stood there with a bored look on his face

Sasuke POV

I was about to run after him when Kakashi grabbed my shoulder

"It would be better if he wasn't here he just gets in the way".

Wha… was all I could say before running to the hokage's office and telling Lady Tsunade what had happened

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Kakashi sensei left Naruto at the valley of the end where we fought and only brought me back that's why you haven't seen him yet and Sakura was going about how he was some sort of demon and they both said that they wanted him dead. Then after they said that he turned up and just there staring at us when Sakura attacked him with a kunai reveling his wounds. That was the disturbing part… he had a hole in his chest a huge burn mark in his rib case and various other wounds…"

"THOSE TWO BASTARDS ANBU! BRING KAKASHI HATAKE AND SAKURA HARUNO IN HERE NOW!"

**Else were **

"Were do I go now" said Naruto dejectedly

"**Kit are you alright… You must forget about them now."**

Hm, you're right but what about Baa-Chan and Iruka sensei and the rest of the rookie nine?

**What about them that's only about 14 people out of the whole village what's the use of going back to that…**

Your right…

**Meanwhile**

What is it Hokage-sama

Yeah and what are you doing here Sasuke-kun

Where is Naruto said Tsunade in a dangerous tone

He died at the valley of the end

LAIR! MY LITTLE BROTHER NEVER DIED AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW I HAD INOUCHI CHECK THE UCHIHA'S MEMORIES AND SAW THAT YOU JUST STOOD THERE WHILE THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH ATTACKED HIM. AND HIS WOUNDS… THOSE … THOSE WOUNDS CAN KILL HIM!

"The demon fox should be able to heal those." Said Kakashi nonchalantly

WELL HE DIDN'T IT'S BEEN ALMOST A DAY AND THOSE WOUNDS LOOKED LIKE HE JUST GOT THEM!

HOW WOULD YOUR BELOVED SENSEI FEEL IF HE HEARD ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO HIS SON!

"What's that supposed to mean?"

HUMF AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SMART WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TAKE AWAY THE WISKER MARKS ON NARUTO'S FACE AND COMEPARE HIM TO A PICTURE OF THE 4TH HOKAGE HMM!

"…"

THAT'S RIGHT THEY LOOK EXACTLY ALIKE YOU SON OF A BITCH BECAUSE MINATO NAMIKAZE IS HIS FREAKING FATHER!

Shock affected the whole room.

"But how can that be…

"Sensei never told me that he had a child."

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET… What do you THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF ALL OF HIS ENEMIES KNEW THAT HE HAD A KID?"

"What have I done?"

"Yeah what have you done?"

"How can that demon be the son of the great fourth?"

"Your still calling him a damn demon?"  
>"Yes because that is what he is he hurt you Sasuke-kun."<p>

"Listen you bitch he was hurt much worse and he was only defending himself!"

"We must go after him." Said Kakashi

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that"

"What the hell!" Yelled Tsunade

Huh why

He is banished from the village for releasing the nine tailed fox's power."

Wha-

Before you say anything we have the whole councils consent

"What about the clans?"

Their votes were over ruled so I suggest you send Jariya to tell him the news that if he steps foot back into the village he will be killed on sight. And with that the elder left.

Fuck just after this happens do they want to fucking brake the kid. Said Tsunade

You cant let this happen…AFTER ALL HE DID FOR THIS UNGREATFULL VILLAGE THEY CANT JUST BANISH HIM. Yelled Sasuke

I can't do anything they over ridded my vote

That was 6 years ago…

Author's Note- This is my first ever fan-fic so please don't be to hard on me with the reviews.


End file.
